missing
by my Dream-world
Summary: AU: Bella has been so upset about her boyfriend,Jason, who has gone missing for 2 months. but now suddenly she sees him...but something is different...something that will change her life forever.


"Yes, I understand that there is no lead but--" bella was interrupted by her father on the other side of the phone line.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we've spent too much time on this case. We need to pay more attention to the other new cases that have been popping up out of the blue. I'm really sorry, sweetie-" he paused to listen to the police monitor, "I have to go, bella. We just got another call. I'll see you when I get home."

"But dad, I…" but she was too late. All she heard was the dial tone.

_I miss him_. She thought as she hung up the phone. Bella went up the stairs, crestfallen. That was her only chance to find out anything more about Jason. She slammed her door and flopped onto her bed, facedown. She couldn't do anything but cry.

"Why did this have to happen to him?" she sniffled hesterically. Then she fell quiet. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. She wiped ferociously at her swollen eyes as she stomped down the stairs.

"miss swan?" a woman with short black hair and a long black coat stood out on the front porch holding a pen and notepad.

"yes?" she hesitated. Bella had never seen this woman around Forks before, and she had met everyone in this small town.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how you were in relation to Jason Richardson?" the woman said in a serious voice, but with a slight smile on her face.

"but I thought they ended the search…since it's been so long?" Bella frowned in confusion.

The woman hesitated before answering, "well, the case was just transferred to a different station, just in case they missed something."

No way did bella believe her. She knows better. No badge, no identification. This was too strange. "I'm sorry, but my father's not here. I can't answer anything without him here."

"oh, I see," she said glancing down at Bella's hand. The one with the scar on it.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've really got to--"bella tried to close the door, but it swung back at her and hit her straight on the forehead. She fell back onto her side and starred up at the woman with the black coat who had made her way to bella.

"I think you're going to have to come with me, Miss Swan." She looked down at her with a menacing grin.

When Bella had finally woken up, she was in a dark room she did not recognize. She tried to stand up, but her head spun and she fell back onto the hard concrete floor. _It's probably a basement. But…what…happened?_ Then suddenly, her memory came back. The woman in the black coat. Her interest in Jason. _But why would she want me?_

Before Bella could wonder anything else, the door burst open, letting a flood of light rush in. Bella squinted up at the silhouette that stood there.

"Bella?" the silhouette whispered, almost eagerly. _Oh my god…_

"Jason!" she jumped to her feet and hurled herself at him, embrassing him so he wouldn't disappear.

But something was different. Bella could feel that…it wasn't the old Jason she remembered. The Loving, and comforting Jason she knew. This one was…strange and cold. Jason stiffened and pushed her away gently so he could look her in the eye.

"Bella," he said sternly, "you must leave now! You have to get away! Don't ever come looking for me again."

"But, why?--" Bella felt as if her heart just cracked. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she tried to put all this together.

"Bella," Jason said more gently, "please don't cry. I don't want to see you get hurt. You have to leave before they do what they did to me!" he stared down at her with worried eyes that hid so many secrets behind them.

She stepped back a little. "What did they do to you?" she whispered.

"Something horrible," he said with disgust, not looking her in the eyes.

"Jason…" she tried to touch his cheek.

It all happened so fast. Jason grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he moved his hand to the back of her neck, bending her head backwards. Then he leaned in and placed his mouth on her neck.

She breathed in as fear soaked in. This was the first time she was afraid of Jason. _who is this? Is this actually Jason?_

"Leave Bella." He said, moving his lips against her skin.

He let go as quickly as he had grabbed her.

She ran out the door in to the hallway and looked for the closest exit. She kept running, not even knowing which way to go. Running away from her old life, running away from the secrets that she left behind, and running away from Jason, who she probably would never see ever again.


End file.
